Various exercise devices have been developed to exercise various muscles of the human body. Also, many different types of devices are typically developed with respect to any particular exercise in order to accommodate different levels of consumer expectation. Despite many such efforts, a need remains for a relatively inexpensive exercise device that accommodates more than one type of exercise, and/or a relatively inexpensive exercise device that facilitates arm exercise along converging stpaths of motion.